Events and Affairs
by MysticalSilverCresent
Summary: Ryoma Echizen just joined the Seishun Academy's team ,which is known for being the most competitive team in japan. It's members are incredibly talented, but until they know how Ryoma was more talented and competitive than they thought and known 'Prince of Tennis' in his past. Now Ryoma is having such events turning every now and then.
1. chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis_

 ___

 **Chapter 1**

 **A prince appears**

"A new student is coming today"

"l know, i wonder what he/she will look like"

"Guess"

The teacher had been talking about the new student going to Seishun Academy. Having a transfer student was rare in early June,

of course the school was famous to have the most competative and talented tennis players in japan, even tennis players would start to enroll in Seishun Academy and transfer students were barely be seen...

_

...Ryoma's...

Ryoma rode the train to get faster to his new school his father went to.

He arrived and entered the school with his tennis bag had his name on it and the teachers led him headed to his new classroom.

Surviving the shouts of girls and very annoying classmates, he really had hardtime ignoring them and they even wouldn't let Ryoma take a nap even a little.

Then Ryoma just had realized...he was surrounded by pure idiots

_

...After classes...

Ryoma escaped when the class was over immidietly looking for the tennis courts, he didn't know the way and carefreely asked a guy near the lockers.

"Excuse me, where is the tennis courts?" he asked

"That way" the person pointed the way

"Thanks"

he ran smoothly to cool his self and managed to be away by those crazy fangirls.

He walked and arrived front of the tennis courts, the 2nd and 3rd years were picking on 1st years, treating them like dogs to threatening them follow their orders.

He just ignored it, it's not like he cares and it had nothing to do with him .

He entered the courts and carefully placed his rackets on the bench, then a 3rd year approached him

"Hoy first year, you should start obeying your superiors if don't want to be embaressed being a weakling" he assertively talked to Ryoma like he was the boss, but Ryoma just casually relaxing drinking his refreshing grape ponta

Ryoma didn't care and ignored it, the bossy 3rd year was pissed and grabed Ryoma by the shirt

"Oy, brat, you must obey your superior, if you don't want to be ashamed"

"Yadda" Ryoma calmly refused and angered the boostfull 3rd year,

Ryoma spoked coldly

"Let go, i don't like being manhadled"

He let the 3rd year angered more and more, he let go of Ryoma and hold his tennis racket

"Then let's have a match, if i win, you going to be treated like a dog" he said cockily

Ryoma smirked and grabbed his racket on the bench, and walked to the court as he turned to the 3rd year

"Then if i win, what's my prize?" mocking the 3rd year

"Hmph!, cocky brat!"

_

A match between the freshman and the 3rd year started

"Brat, i'm going to make you taste pure defeat!"

Ryoma grinned

"Then...make me"

As the match continues

_

(n/a: let's just call the 3rd year 'He' or just '3rd year')

"Brat!, i'll give you a chance to let you serve first, you should be thankfull" He keeps being selfcentered

"Thanks no thanks" Ryoma lifted his head and glared at him with such eyes of pure terror

...some time later...

"Game, Echizen! 6-0"

The match ended really fast, it didn't even past 10 minutes, many students rushed to see the freshman who defeated a senior with just a little amount of time

_

Then the second match started, then minutes later

"Game, Echizen! 6-0" the referee was full of shock even the tennis players

The 3rd year was sweating a lot and ryoma didn't even break a sweat, just placing his racket over his shoulders looking down on his opponent

"Mada...mada..dane.."

_

Several matches continued very shockingly

_

third match

"Game, Echizen! 6-0"

_

fourth match

"Game, Echizen! 6-0"

_

fifth match

"Game, E-echizen! 6-0"

_

Ryoma kept on winning over and over, sharply straight wins

"*huff*huff* Impossible!" he was very exhausted and could not barely stand, he couldn't even hit a single point again'st Ryoma

Ryoma was still standing relaxed, swinging and checking the strings of his racket, he picked up the ball on the ground "I'll be going for more so be ready sempai or should i say Su~per~ior" He tossed the ball but before he could hit...

"No! stop! no more!" The 3rd year surrendered, he doesn't want any more of Ryoma's unhuman serves

"Che, how boring" Ryoma walked out of the court and placed back his racket in the case and left the tennis courts with style, leaving all people remain speechless in silence...

_

The next day

in the tennis courts

The players were warming up there selves and the others having a match, but the most awkward was the others...staring at Ryoma while he exercise, warming up, drinking his grape ponta, and even when his swinging and checking on his rackets...there stares never end up dry.

Ryoma was annoyed

"Could you stop staring...i'm trying to have a quite and peacefull time"

They stopped staring and went to their own buisness, a player entered the courts and went up to Ryoma

"Have you seen the first year who defeated a strong opponent yesterday?" he asked

"Dunno"

The player asked someone else, and after then...

"Hey! are you thinking that i'm an idiot!"He just found out that Ryoma was really the one who defeated the 3rd year

Ryoma just ignored him and the player keeps talking crap about...'he maybe defeated the 3rd year but he will not be as strong as the regulars' ...keeps talking and talking and Ryoma thought on his mind

" _What's_ _a Seigaku regulars they're talking about?"_

Ryoma was still concentrating and thinking about his upcoming tournament in the next 2 days.

As he was hitting the ball on the wall in the same spot over and over and thinking about his tournament, he didn't notice the Seigaku regulars entered the courts and the people greeting them even the girls squilling, he just keeps hitting the ball in the same spot everytime

The Seigaku regulars who entered were

'Shusuke Fuji'

'Kunimitsu Tezuka'

'Shuichiro Oishi'

'Eiji Kikumaru'

'Takashi Kawamura'

'Sadaharu Inui'

'Takeshi Momoshiro'

'Kaoru Kaido'

All the Seigaku regulars

Fuji and Momo played a bit on the court a little far from Ryoma where he was still hitting the ball and still thinking on his tournament and not noticing the surroundings

While playing, Momo overdid his smash and went far...

"Ah...it went far" Momo wided his eyes, to tell that the ball was high and directly going straight towards the freshman... the other shouted to Ryoma to look out...

Ryoma didn't hear them but he noticed a ball going straight directly to him in such speed...but before it could hit him, he grabbed the ball that he was using and hitted it towards the other,

the balls hitted each other and made a loud sound, as it falls ryoma smashed hit it directly to the basket

"that was close"Ryoma let out a relief

The others were speechless and many of them made their jaws dropped, even the Regulars were amazed to be able to hit Momo's dunk smash with another ball

"Oh...you had sharp eyes" Momo went to the freshman

Ryoma was confused to the tall guy

"Kimi..dare..?" he asked

"Takeshi Momoshiro...is my name, you know that right?"

Ryoma is even more confused "Momoshiro?...Who's that?"

Momo was dumbstucked,

the regulars almost died in laughter to able to see Momo gotten a big hit better than the time he was spanked for being stupid

"Hoy, stop laughing!" Momo shouted back at his teammates

Then Fuji came up to him

"I'm sure you already know me right?"

Ryoma still confused

"No...I don't even know who you are"

A second big hit for Fuji, now Momo was and the other regulars were now laughing at him, Fuji came back to his team to silence them

now Eiji asked Ryoma

"Nee Ochibi.., do know the Seigaku Regulars nyaa?"

"No...i don't know about it"

The whole Regulars all gotten the third hit and the others dropped the things they were holding

Ryoma continued to talk

"The others were keep talking about it, but i don't know what is a Seigaku regular"

the fourth hit struck the regulars

then Ryoma asked them

"I'm very confused right now, What is that Seigaku regular thing they keep talking about?"

A perfect critical KO direct hit on the regulars...even Tezuka

the whole courts were silent, Ryoma showed a confused face...

but the thruth was...ryoma already know about the Seigaku Regulars and he only joked a bit with them...never imagine that it would went too far

_

( _to be continued)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Weights**

_

 _next day_

Ryoma went early for their morning practice, while walking around the tennis courts

"Echizen!"

Ryoma turned and saw Horio running towards him

"Echizen! you really don't know the Seigaku Regulars?!" Horio asked

"No, i really don't" he lied

"Those sempais who asked you yesterday was the Regulars!!" Horio said in panic

"Hmn...So what?" Ryoma was so calm, he already knew them from the start, so why do he need to be shock just about hearing that

Ryoma continued to walk ignoring his annoying classmate and enter the courts, while entering...a big and tall guy bumped into Ryoma, doing it on purpose

Ryoma was pushed hard into the ground "Itte.."

"Hoy freshman, I heard you we're the one to defeated the 3rd year last time" He said cockily

"So...?" Ryoma calmly said

"Let's have a match, brat!" He still cockily said

"Yadda"

"Why?,are you scared?"

"No"

"Then why?"

Ryoma went to Ryuuzaki-sensei to asked permission

"Coach, can we have permission?"

"You can have a match if you think you can beat him" Ryuuzaki-sensei said smilling

"Of course" Ryoma grabbed his racket and went to the courts "Let's go, big guy"

"Hmph!"

The Regulars watched them on the side of the court

"He's so confident" Fuji said looking at Ryoma

"I want to see him play" Momo added while the other regulars enjoying watching

_

The match started

"You serve, brat" he said and still very cocky

"Hmn..."

Ryoma serve first with his right hand, he tossed the ball and hit to his opponent

"15-luv" Ryoma said smilling

All the people and even the regulars who saw it was shocked

The ball was very fast and the regulars didn't even saw it hit Ryoma's racket, it was just tossed and a sound of a ball hitting on the racket, the ball was already on the opponent's court

They were speechless...Ryoma again served and hit the ball lightly but so fast no one could see it hit his racket, he scored another point

"Whoa...Ochibi is almost not human" Eiji said in shock

The regulars still keep on watch and their eyes to Ryoma

5 _minutes later_

"Game and set Echizen! 6-0"

"it ended really quick"

"Unbelievable, is he even human?" Momo said dazed

"Look at Echizen's face" Inui said on the regulars and they look at Ryoma's face

"He looks bored" They all said in unison

"Correct, and look at Echizen's wrists and ankles" Inui added

"isn't that"

"Power wrist and Ankle weights" Inui spoked

They were a little shocked of what they heard and they went straight to Ryoma on the side of the court

"Echizen!"

Ryoma turned still showing a bored face, the Regulars were calling him

"Nani..." Ryoma said calm

"Echizen, may i take a look at the power wrists and ankle weights you're wearing?" Inui asked lifting his hands

"Ehh...?" Ryoma said with an innocent face

"Don't worry...i'm won't do anything weird...i'm just checking" Inui's glasses shined

"Here...give it back when you're done" Ryoma handed all his power wrists and ankle weights

After Inui grabbed it and Ryoma released it, The ankle weights and power wrists fell out of Inui's hand and made a strong impact on the ground, All of them were shocked

"I see, 20 weights each on ankles and 10 weights each on the wrists" Inui said and wrote on his notebook

after they heard Inui the event started

Eiji's eyes fell

Fuji shot his eyes open

Momo's jaw went straight down on the ground

Tezuka froze

Oishi dropped his racket

Kaido hissed

Kikumaru fainted

and the other tennis players dropped their rackets and balls

"WHAAAAT?!!" All of them yelled and shook the whole school

"Are you some type of a superhuman?!..wait... Are you really a human?!!" Momo shouted

Ryoma was very calm

"No, i'm just normal"

"HOW IS THAT NORMAL?!!"

"Eh..?"

And that's where the calamity began

The people went crazy and wild, Kikumaru also started running around and screamed very loud to let the world hear

Oishi went after Kikumaru trying to calm him down as the other regulars also went crazy and Tezuka rushed and ran to calm the other regulars that went crazy and the other tennis players who were shouting as while running

Ryoma was still calm put back on his power wrists and ankle weights, ignoring the situation that started just because of the weights he was wearing all the time

"What's wrong of wearing weights?" He said as he sat on the bench with Ryuuzaki-sensei

Crossing their arms and watching the show

_

( _To be continued)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: There will be words that are unpleasant_

_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Tennis** **trip**

_

Next day

"Everyone, i have an annoucement for the Regulars" Coach Sumire said as the Regulars gathered to hear what their coach will going to announce

"We are going to a Tennis trip 5 weeks with many other Regulars from other schools" She said as she glanced to the emerald haired boy "Echizen, you're also going" said smilling

"I'm not a Regular" Ryoma declined and walked away to go to pick up tennis balls

Fuji smirked showing a sadistic smile as his eyes gently opened "Saa...looks like we had a work to do" glanced at the little boy showing two dangerous blue orbs that scared the non-regulars as they saw it

Fuji closed his eyes and went back to their topic

"Fuji, I'll leave the planning to you (plan how to capture Ryoma and get him to the trip)" coach Sumire smirked and glance to the Regulars "Make sure to get him to go to the trip" she said showing a face of a trickster

The Regulars nodded "Of course, we had it our minds in the first place" They all said grinning, ready to hunt something big

_

 _Day of going to the Tennis trip_

The coach and the Regulars stared closely at their target keeping on eye not to let it get away

Ryoma felt a chill down his spine sensing the stares like a hunter waiting for the right time to capture the prey, Ryoma ignored them and continue to pick up the balls and annoyed of Horio keep babling his mouth non-stop as Ryoma still cleaning the courts

After he was done cleaning, he was assigned (part of the coach and the regular's plan to capture Ryoma) to put the cleaning tools back to the storage room

He picked up the tools and went inside the storage room and put where it needs to be put, but before Ryoma could leave the room, the door shutted and many hands suddenly appeared from the dark grabbed him by the shirt and arms leading to a chair and tied him so he cannot escape, he looked up and saw the Regulars

"Hey! Untie me!" Ryoma angrily shouted to the fact he doesn't like being tied tightly in a chair

"Mission acomplished Nya~" Eiji said with a cat-like smile

They had captured their prey cleanly and unharmed

"Hey! Untie me! It hurts you know!" Ryoma keep struggling to break free

"We will, if you go with us in the Tennis trip" Tezuka said with a stoic expression

"I'm not a Regular" Ryoma still struggling on the ropes

"Echizen, is going" Fuji sadisticaly said

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not"

Eiji joined their conflict "Yes, you are Ochibi"

"Yadda"

"Yes"

"Yadda"

"Yes!"

"Yadda"

Their childish conflict became intense and Oishi had to stop them

"What is the reason Echizen?" They asked

"Why so?" Ryoma's stubborness was hard for them to handle

Fuji came up with an idea and smiled like he was attempting something... somewhat we call 'Blackmail'

Fuji went to Ryoma leaning close to his ear and whispered something to him, after saying...Ryoma's face gave out a shocked expression

"Saa...if you come with us then everything will just be fine" Fuji said smilling like a pro sadist as Ryoma still in shock

"Fujiko, what did you tell Ochibi? Nya~?" Eiji asked in a cat-like face

"It's a secret"

"Come on tell us Fujiko" Eiji said still on his cat-cat mode

"No" Fuji turned to Ryoma and smilling like a boss "So...Ryoma-chan, Agree or not?"

Ryoma had no choice, he let out a sigh and showed an annoyed face "Fine" he agreed in the end

They untied Ryoma and dragged him outside and got on the bus

"Eh, Sempai i don't have my laugage and my tennis rackets"

"We have it" Oishi said smilling at the little boy

"You have it?" Ryoma asked confused, he didn't even packed anything since in the morning

"Coach called and requested your cousin to pack it for you along with your tennis rackets" Oishi explained and looked at the little boy showing such a face full of calmness as Ryoma sat at the fardest window seat in the bus away from the others teams from other schools but nearer from the Seigaku.

The fardest seat was clean, empty and spacious so Ryoma felt a little comfortable, not until all the other teams staring at him with a suspicious looks and whispering

 _"Who's that kid?"_

 _"An elementary student?"_

 _"Did he took the wrong bus?"_

 _"Hmph! it's just a brat!"_

Ryoma was annoyed of the noise. He wanted to take a nap and ignored the whispers and stares. Having a nice little nap made him ignore the noises and don't want to be disturbed.

_

Time passed but still did not arrive at the destination. Ryoma felt uncomfortable and his body was heavy, he heard loud noises in his sleep made him shot his eyes open and woke up in trauma. As he turned to his right and saw the Seigaku Regulars sitting still with their eyes closed and crossing their arms. It was loud and the Seigaku was silent, Ryoma stood up from his seat to look what was the noise all about, he did not expect of what he was seeing when he stood up. Ryoma sat back down from his seat and tried forget what he saw, he shivered a little just after seeing the things he hated and feared the most 'Clowns'

Inside the bus was the other teams seemed to be having a party, but why do they have to dress like that?

Oishi who noticed Ryoma shaking and his hair and cap covering half part of his face...

"Echizen, you okay?" Oishi asked, worried of the little boy. The other Seigaku regulars looked to the shaking Ryoma and curious what was happening to him

"Ochibi, What's happening to you?" Eiji made a question that made Ryoma flinched

"Minna, they are dressed in a 'clown' suits" Kikumaru said as Ryoma shaked even more

Fuji grinned evily and said the word "Clowns..."

Ryoma heard and grabbed his blanket from his bag and covered himself into a puff ball, and Someone continued to say the word "Clowns...clowns...clowns..."

Ryoma had a shock from the 'word' and remained silent. His teamates noticed the puff ball stopped shaking. They removed the blanket and saw the emerald haired boy clutching on to his knees

"Ryoma?" they asked, they were curious of what happen. They could hear Ryoma mumuring some words underneth his breath, They went close to hear and heard some words that froze them

Fuji chuckled and the other teams heard him saying with his eyes opened "Saa...looks like he had enough"

Ryoma stood up and sat back to his seat crossing his arms letting out a dark aura

"Echizen/Ochibi?" they all asked as the place was getting cold

Ryoma's face lifted a little and they couldn't see his eyes that was covered by his hair.

"Echizen...Echizen?" calling his name repeatedly but did not expect what turned out to be

"Shut your damn mouths...your so f*cking annoying, get lost you motherf*ckers or i'll slit you f*cking necks"

Ryoma glared with a cold expression saying foul words that brought chills down their spines

"Saa...he snapped..." Fuji said smilling like a villian as the others were shaking with fear.

Ryoma's dark aura filled the whole bus that flinched all of the other teams from different schools. Silence fell upon them and the Seigaku sweatdropped and thought _"We're dead if this happens again"_

_

 _(To be continued)_

You can give me ideas for the next chapter. Feel free to sugest in the reviews

 **Teams that are in the trip:**

 **Seigaku**

 **Rikkaidai**

 **Fudomine**

 **Hyotei**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

 **Almost**

_

Ryoma calmed down after an hours passed. He always had a fear of clowns since he was little, their are funny yet scary, even when their smiles getting wider as they move. A dark bloody red stain on faces, eyes that looked liked drug addicts, wide smiles that looked like they were about to kill someone. Horror of killer clowns, Ryoma hated the most, his outrage can also be dangerous when he snaps.

The sun setting slowly, soon arrived at the destination of where the Tennis trip took place. It was many flat fields and many tennis courts can be seen, also many poeple playing, many were excited of the trip, and can't wait to get off. The bus they rode was pretty extra long and a little wide that fitted all other teams.

The first on to come down the bus was Hyotei followed by Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Rikkaidai, and lasty the Seigaku

Flashes of the cameras and phones can be seen brightly as after they all went down. They were the center of attention and almost looking like celebrities.

There were many a tourists and foriegners around the areas that know a lot about pros.

Ryoma was still on the bus didn't want to come down until the tourists left. The Rikkaidai's captain noticed him

He looked at Ryoma suspiciously, he had a feeling that the emerald haired boy was out of ordinary, when the time he saw the boy seemed looking down on his teamates. Seigaku was stronger and competative, even went and won to the nationals, He realized he was thinking deeply, there's no way a kid can surpass them. He just forget and went back to his teamates, but it was still something that's bothering him...

Ryoma, who was just still sitting inside the bus, waiting until the tourists and foreigners left. Minutes of waiting, he decided to look outside in the bus windows, no one was there and it was a perfect opportunity to not get caught by some annoying foreigners.

He lowered his cap that covered half of his face, the laugages were already with the Seigaku and Ryoma took his tennis bag and immedietly dashed inside the building while no poeple around. It was a pretty big building, and the could see tennis fields around. Now this was what it called _Tennis Tri_ _p_ , it was more like a training camp to him, and hopefully he wouldn't get bored easily.

As he entered the building, at the entrance was a cafeteria where they will be eating. He looked left and right to find where did the Seigaku regulars go?

Eiji noticed Ryoma and called him over "Ochibi-chan over here!" he waved, Ryoma saw them but he didn't come to them, they were the center of attention and even sitting in the middle of all other teams and tourists.

Eiji and Momo both went to Ryoma and dragged him to the table and made him sat on an empty chair beside them, but Ryoma didn't touch the foods and Momo lent him a meat dish "Echizen, the food is delicous try it"

Ryoma blinked few times before receiving it

"Ah, Thanks" he took one bite and indeed it was delicious, and he continued eating

The foreign americans was beside another table with them, having trouble finding someone. One of them came asking to Ryoma in native launguage " _Umm..excuse me, can you speak english?"_

Ryoma heard and stopped eating and turned to them " _Yes, i can"_ he replied in english that caught the attentions of other people

The american confusely looked at Ryoma, he noticed something about the boy _"Really, great! but y_ _ou're quite familliar"_

Ryoma's cap hided the wide of his golden eyes and lifted _"Maybe you got the wrong person"_ he said as if it didn't affect him

 _"Yeah i'm sorry, my mistake"_ the american said while rubbing his head _"anyway, i was looking for Seigaku"_ he said with a smile

Ryoma glanced at his teamates and turned back to the american _"What you're looking for is right over her_ e" he smirked

 _"Oh,thank you, i'm very sorry for troubling you"_ The american apologized while bowing

 _"Don't mention it"_

The americans were talking to the team about some things, more like an interview and they had trouble understanding, so Ryoma was turned into a translator from English to Japanese and Japanese to English, once the conversation was finnaly over, the american glanced to Ryoma followed with a smile

 _"By the way, You looked like the tennis pro that won all the nationals through the last 4 years"_ The american said cheerfully and loud, Ryoma was startled and his eyes wided more because of the nervous feeling _"Y-you're just mistakene_ _d"_

The americans looked at Ryoma with a suspicious look _"Yeah you're right, maybe i was just too overboard in tennis pros_ " he bowed again _"Thank you very much for helping_ _, young man"_ They finally left,

Ryoma was relieved and went back to sit in his chair, as he sat, he could feel stares and glances at him, his sempais also looking at him suspiciously

Ryoma's eyebrows lifted slightly "What is it?" he asked as he acted like nothing happened, their eyes became more and more stingy as they stare "Echizen, are you an american or japanese?" Momo asked his eyebrow lifted a little

Ryoma said confidently with an innocent face "Me and my family are japanese and we moved america because of my mother's work" it was the truth and he didn't lie

They became more suspicious about him

"You can speak english fluently, and what did the american told you?" Oishi asked with concern

Before Ryoma could answer, another foreigner came to them and suddenly asking in French launguage, and the situation of them became more intense and very hard

They all didn't answer, how could they know to speak french?

Ryoma who was sitting and again turned, replied to the question in French, he spoke it fluently then the foreign thanked him and left, They were all frozen

"Seriously! How many launguage do you know?!" They asked in sync and Ryoma turned to them with an innocent face "Ehh?" his eyes blinked a few times

"Well, i know a lot" he said calmly, it was also the truth and all of them became silent and speechless

"Ochibi, why do you know all sorts of launguages?"

Inui's glasses flashed and got his notebook out of nowhere "99% he travelled the world and he learned them while travelling" saying as while writting

"Well, i guess you could say that" Ryoma always was participating in tennis tournaments around the world and just learned while travelling, both in 50-50 travelled and learned.

Ryoma was known _Prince of tenn_ _is_ , during years that he always won nationals in such young age and being undefeatable when it surely comes to tennis, 4 time Grandslams Champion, French Open, Wimbledon, US Open, ect...

But the fact that he still needs to hide his identity to be able to live a normal life and continues to do things freely without any problems

_

 ** _(To be continued)_**

You can sugest or give ideas

Feel free to post in the reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Magazines**

_

The next day

After those foreigners had almost caught his identity for goodness sake he thought cursing everytime they always appear. He didn't or can't even sleep last night just because of that.

Having 20 cans of ponta overnight had helped him not to fall asleep.

It was still 4:05 in the early morning, the sun was still not up, and Ryoma went to jog outside the campus, the cold breeze of the wind outside was freezing and no sunlight yet to shine

He wore a white t-shirt pair with a comfortable black jacket and tennis shorts.

He started jogging outside campus slipping on his headphones listening to his favorite musics

(A/n: i don't know what kind of music Ryoma likes so please just let it be)

After hours of jogging, he went to a nearby vending machine, and buy some juice

Like always..., he picked up his favorite grape ponta and drank it, very refreshing indeed for an early drink

He grabbed his phone in his pockets and took a look at the time, it was already 6:25 in the early morning. He really jogged for two hours and thirty minutes straight

'Did i really jogged that long?' he thought with a bored face and continue drinking his ponta

From not too long, he went right back to the inner campus and took a look at their schedule plan. It was a trip and not a training so there would be boring things to do

(A/n: I'm too lazy to write the schedule, but it will definetly appear soon)

He got back to his usual room and his fellow teammates were gathering seemed to having some early snacks on the tables

"OCHIBI!! WE WERE WORRIED!!" Eiji jumped over him and Ryoma avoid letting Eiji fall to Oishi

"Ow ow, Ochibi why did you do that?~" he whined and Oishi help him get up "Eiji i told you not to do that" he scholded Eiji and Ryoma ignored them

"It's unsual for you to go out early" Taka-san spoke, there eyes were laid to Ryoma and Ryoma only

"Where were you?" they asked, Ryoma didn't replied and normally eating his snacks

The eight regulars waited for his answer "Mind if you tell us?"

Ryoma didn't looked at them and was getting more and more annoyed so he answered "I went running" he finally said "two hours straight" he stated and their eyes wided blankly and stared

Ryoma became confused of the looks on theirs faces they gave him "What?"

Their senses got back to reality and nerviously looked to him "No nothing, it was just really unsual for you to run early and despite your face looked like you didn't had any sleep at all" Oishi admitted

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and looked at his sempais with an annoyed look "Well sorry for being unsual" he rolled his eyes and the others didn't say anything else

Eiji who broke the silence "Neh, have you guys watch anime recently? nyah?" All eyes turned to Eiji

"Oh yeah, about that i watched the new and popular one" Taka-san said brightly

And the others joined as well and Ryoma didn't bother listening to their interest and just read his book about tennis, well he likes stories about tennis though

While the in the others

"Attack on Titan is very popular and also very thrilling!"

"Yeah! did you see the newest episode, that was crazy!"

They keep on talking and talking non-stop

"Neh neh, Answer the question" Eiji came with a joke "What do titans love to eat?"

"Humans" answered Momo

"Very close"

"Then, poeple" Taka-san answered

"Nope, very close"

"Then what?" they said in unison

"What titans love to eat is _**Rawmen**_ "

The silence came and then in 3...2...1...

"HHAHAHHAHAAHAAAHAAA"

The answer made them laugh to death and was amused by Eiji's joke

Tezuka, Inui, Oishi, and Fuji didn't want to talk about it and just looked at some tennis magazines that was normally placed on the shelves for tennis players to read

Their topic about anime was getting louder and irritating to Ryoma getting disturb in his reading, he just got the epic part of it and suddenly got interupted by some stupid anime or whatever. He closed his book and hardly with one hand and made a loud sound like a boom

All eyes on him as he let out dangerous auras around him, they suddenly felt a chill down their spines 'Oh no' they thought

"E-echizen calm down, here some grape ponta, your favorite" Oishi stopped him and handed his ponta

"Thanks" Ryoma suddenly went back to normal and he could hear some people sighing while sweat dropping

He glance at them and something suddenly caught his eye, the four boys who was sitting in the corners staring at him in an amusing looks on their faces, his eyes caught the attention of the tennis magazines in their hands

'Oh shit' Ryoma sweat dropped but didn't show it and just acted normal. Inside the magazines was about the tennis tournaments that happend all around the world, he alredy readed all of them so he probobly know what's inside it, but despite the magazine on Inui's hands was about the " **Samurai Junior, Ryoma Echizen"** and had his photo of him on the book cover

In Tezuka's was about tennis stars and pros, he also even saw a photo of him wearing a gold medal and holding a trophy in the US Open at the page where Tezuka was flipping 'shit! shit! shit!' he cursed under his breath

Glad it wasn't about the prince of tennis, if it was then he would be so dead

Found out of being the prince **plus** being chased by medias **plus** being back at pro circuit = Cannot have a normal life

He just acted like normal and didn't looked at the magazines 'better if i'll kill the journalists' he thought and cracked his fists and the team looked at him confusedly

They sweat dropped very hard 'Oh no, did we do something? is he gonna kill us? what mistake did we do this time?' they thought

Ryoma stood up while smashing his book on the table, his hair shadowing his eyes and they shivered and turned to statues 'He's definetly gonna kill us, i hope not, please help us heavens!' they thought very frightened at the emerald haired boy

Ryoma was letting a deadly auras around him, more like a killing intent ready to kill souls, he lifted his head slowly that made his sempais hug each other like scaredy cats

"Hm?" he got back to normal as he lifted and his eyes looking at them confusedly "What?"

They were shaking and the others were showing budha faces while their hands pressed together almost as budha statues

"Waah, Ochibi, you almost made me wet my pants" Eiji spoked while rubbing his teary eyes

They looked at Eiji clearly showing a 'seriously?!' faces

RIING RING

The sound of the bells rang that interupted the situation

"Oh it's time for 'breakfast' on the cafeteria" a certain word made the regulars drool, except the captain, tensai, data man who had their normal look, including Ryoma who just didn't show any reaction because he wasn't a regular and he already drank 21 cans of ponta, make that 22 thanks to Oishi who gave him one

"To the cafeteria!" Momo shouted and all dashed while Eiji dragged Ryoma

As soon as the Seigaku got inside they ran to their seats and Ryoma stayed outside a little bit before going in

He pushed the glass doors and opened and got in, but in that situation, it was really unexpected and not from what he expected

The people who was inside the cafeteria were regulars from other different schools and it was normal, but the unnormal one was that they were holding tennis magazines about tennis stars and pros and even there was pictures of Ryoma Echizen everywhere inside the magazines and covers 'I'm dead' he thought 'Better if i didn't come'

The casually walked inside and all the eyes were on him, he sat on the seat that were not occupied, but now he was sitting between Inui and Fuji, the most annoying ones he'd ever met " _great, just great, why does the heavens hate me this much?! shit!"_ he cursed in his mind and ate his food with closed eyes to avoid eye contacts to the people who stares are very sharp and even one of them spoke

"Care to explain--"

"Shut it cows, i'm eating" Ryoma cutted and his words peirced to them and the silence arrived

"Ouch"

"Very ouch"

They got a owned and got defeated. The person spoked again "I thought i could just ask--"

"I'm done eating, and i'm going back" Ryoma walked out leaving them and the Seigaku

"Saa...he's really pissed" Fuji said and chuckled

"Probably 95% about the magazines and 5% about something else" Inui came saying while writing in his notebook

"Now that you mention, most of all the magazines are all about him" Oishi spoke and handed the magazines

"Wow, i didn't know he was quiet famous"

"Hey look at the picture of him winning the US Open..."

They all looked at magazines after magazines and also took a look at the magazine where Ryoma was in the cover

"Echizen is pretty cool in the cover"

_

 **(To be continued)**

Sorry for the late update, i got many stories to write so got too late to update

I'll be sure to update and you can suggest and give ideas for the next chapter

~Feel free to give ideas~

Bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Snaps all the time**

_

Ryoma sudenlly came back rushing towards the cafeteria

"Echizen/Ochibi you came back!" Momo and Eiji shouted in joy

"Excuse me, but i forgot my headphones" he stated and the team looked at Ryoma's chair and saw the headphone

Ryoma grabbed it and then fastly ran out and didn't notice two small books fell in his pocket

"Echizen, you dropped something!" They said out loud but Ryoma was now nowhere to be seen in the cafeteria

"I wonder kind of books is he reading right now" Momo stood up and picked up Ryoma's book and sat back to his seat

"Neh neh, let's see Ochibi's books!" Eiji came popping up towards Momo and Inui also popped to take a look to add for his data

"Okay, let's see--" Momo became frozen as he tooked a look at the book's name

The team were curious and also took a glance at the book

They were shocked that their reactions looked like they just finished and flushed the toilet and the water starts raising up

"OMG!" Eiji started shouting and Oishi stopped him

The others were turned statues and others were completly blanked

The one book's name cover was **"How to kill souls"** and the other book was **"Kill and Murder someone"** they were a little terrified and frightened

"Heavens please don't let this happen" they started running outside unable to think of anything and ran laps too cool off their minds, their faces looked like that when your mother was about to take a look at you computer and your hentai game was still on the top screen

Well not all of them though, the ones who were still calm but quite shocked was the captain, data man, tensai, and the mother hen (Tezuka, Inui, Fuji, Oishi)

"Seriously"

 **With Ryoma**

Ryoma was walking towards the huge hotel-like building, he went inside and used the stairs to go to their (number) floor

As he reached the floor, what he was seeing right now was truly unexpected, again

He forgot that his other team roommates was always having a clown party which he truly hated

"I'm gonna f*cking clean this up before i lose my f*cking temper and could kill tennis motherf*ckers" he snapped and started the rampage cleaning inside the building

 **With the Seigak** **u**

They all had finished their laps and the other four was still calm

"If you calmed now then let's go back to the building and wait for the first schedule to be anounce" said Tezuka with his usual stoic face

"Yes!" the all said in unison and started to walk on their way to the building

They got in and used the stairs rather than getting stuck again in the elevator

When they reached their floor, as they stepped in they suddenly startled of the shiny sparkling floor

They also saw a little figure wearing cleaning gloves holding a bucket of water and a cleaning cloth, it was Ryoma

"Ochibi?" Eiji started calling the little figure

Ryoma turned his head and gazed at the Seigaku "What"

Their eyes wided and it was really their kohai who was cleaning

Their eyes started to gaze in their surroundings

To the windows, to the walls, to the bathroom down the hall, Ryoma clean it all

"You cleaned?" they asked

Ryoma started to let out a demonic aura "Yeah because those tennis motherf*cker roommates of ours, started a freaking clown party in this shitty hall" he cursed as he snapped the made the team feel chills down their spines

"C-calm down Echizen" Oishi tried to calm him down

"Here you go Echizen, you dropped your books in the cafeteria" Momo handed him his books and Ryoma grabbed it

"Ochibi, why do have that kind of book? nyah" Eiji asked and they all started sweat dropping as they felt Ryoma's demonic aura raising more and more

He chuckled evily "This books are nothing--" he said and the group was relieved but Ryoma still did not finish talking "--compared when killing shitting motherf*cker journalists with my two hands" he said darkly in a cold monotone voice that made them even more frightened, it was just a sentence Ryoma said but he did not kill anyone to be honest, he just want to kill a journalist using words or something else to make them broken

"I-is t-that s-so" Oishi shakily replied and they ran inside their room

"Heavens help us! get the evil devil out of Echizen!" they prayed and turned to statues like budha-like faces (except the other calm four)

The other's reactions was like that there was a serial killer with a chainsaw infront of the door next to them and waiting for the sh*t to happen

"Oh goodness" Oishi face palmed

It was even more quiet everytime Ryoma goes in "What happend to you guys?"

_

 **To be continued**

I know its's a little undetailed because i didn't have time to edit

Many questioned me

Why is Ryoma already won many grandslams and nationals in a young age?

Is Ryoma older because it takes years to win many grandslams?

Are they older? but to win many nationals and being famous takes years, are they supposed to be older?

My answer:

As you can see, In my story, they are older and if you're wondering why Ryoma won many tournaments and he's very famous, well because in my story he is already famous along with his dad since he was a kid in the tennis world, and i just still put them in middle school and Ryoma is the youngest prodigy known in the tennis world.

I hope that answers you questions

But please show mercy to me, i have a camping trip so i would be out for 3 days

I'll be sure to update, See you in the next chapter~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Vacati** **on and Fea** **r?**

"To where?"

Ryoma sweatdropped at the coaches proposal to go to an onsen. By the whole time he was somehow more like being dragged or kidnapped by his sempai-tachi to go somewhere he does not want to go which made him terrified

"Where going to an onsen, We're leaving 10am so you all have 3 hours and 56 minutes to prepare" said Sumire-sensei

Ryoma shrugged "But...i thought we where here to play tennis..." he said sadly

"Did i said it last time?...This is a camp, not a training camp, So go now and get yourself ready" Sumire-sensei replied

Ryoma frowned but he got no choice but to follow "I understand..." was the last reply he gave to the caoch before leaving

_

"Yay! we're going to a hotspring!" shouted Eiji with joy as he jumped on his doubles partner

"Eiji! behave and get focus on packing, we only got 3 hours!" Oishi told while running across the whole room, getting two times quicker than usual

"Have anyone seen my toothbrush?" Momo asked

"Heh? where did you put it last time?" Oishi said

Momo thinked a bit before smaking his palm with his fists "Ah! I remembered!" he said as a light bulb flew around his head "I left it in the bathroom"

They became confused a bit "Toothbrushes are supposed to be in the kitchen, not in the bathroom" stated Taka-san

"Yeah, but i did not have scrubs to wash my toe nalis so i used my toothbrush" said Momo and the team stopped of what they're doing

"You what?..."

"Hm? you mean my toothbrush?, I used it to clean my toenails...any problem with that" Momo said sternly and being an idiot of what he is

Well, at least he doesn't use it to brush his teeth, Momo uses mouth wash

"Yuck"

Suddenly, they saw Inui coming out from the kitchen with a toothbrush in his mouth, he was brushing his teeth

"Oh yeah! Inui sempai, i also used your toothbrush to clean my toes the other day when my toothbrush went missing"

Their faces turned green

Inui dropped his mug and froze as his face went green

"INUI! SPIT IT OUT!"

Oishi panicked and they ran towards Inui to get the toothbrush out of his mouth

That's where it began

"WASH YOUR MOUTH INUI!"

"MINNA! CHECK YOUR TOOTHBRUSHES IF THERE IS TOENAIL BACTERIAS IN IT!"

"AHH! MINE'S INFECTED!"

"SH*T! I NEED A NEW ONE!"

"KEEP IT DOWN A LITTLE!"

"MY GOD! MINE HAD THE BACTERIA!"

"SHOULD WE KEEP OUR VOICES DOWN!"

"Hey, please shut up" They all turned to see Ryoma standing and leaning in the doorway while crossing his arms "Keep your voices down" he stated coldly

They could feel the dark auras emerging behind him in wild anger and annoyance

They were quiet and froze at their spot until Ryoma turned around to leave and slammed the door shut leaving them dumbfounded

"...I...guess...He doesn't really like going to an onsen?"

_

Ryoma sat on the floor while looking at one of the tennis magazines

He scaned the whole book from page to page

 **8 years old boy the youngest winner of the U** **S Ope** **n Tournament**

 _Next page_

 **Youngest tennis prodigy to ever win the Grandslams at the age o** **f 12**

 _Flip to another page_

 **Samurai junior Echizen Ryoma**

Ryoma sighed, It was all about him. He didn't put the magazine back to the shelf, instead he will have to burn it later

He stood up and went back to the room where the others are preparing

While walking, his phone rang from his pocket and he took it out

His eyes wided in fear. It was coming back again, the uneventful times he feared the most more than clowns

_

Ryoma rushed down the halls, walking fastly ignoring everything around him

Once he reached their room, he opened the door only to recieve awkward stares as he walked in

"Sempai-tachi..." He said plainly and flinched the regulars out of their thoughts

"Y-Yes?" they all replied

Ryoma looked down to the floor, his bangs covering his eyes to cover his saddened expression

"Can anyone-- No nevermind..." He then walked out without saying another word without letting the regulars to question him

"Huh?"

 **(Skip time)**

After many hours passed after the travel they arrived to the onsen

They all got out the bus excitedly except for the certain emerald haired boy who got out very moody and silent

Ryoma looked up the sky to see the clouds darkening and he flinched, slightly jumping when he saw a silent lighting flash through the sky. He can sense that it was going to be the worse for him

Slightly trembling, he then went inside the villa with the others

_

 _For the next chapter: Thunderstorm and self-comfort_

I will update soon

I have school and i'm always busy so please bear with me

I'm working on the next chapter anyways~


End file.
